Destined to Love
by EricaAnn
Summary: Emma Swan must marry her true love by her twenty-fifth birthday or she will have her crown taken away and be banished from her kingdom. Her parents give her until her twenty-fourth birthday before they step in and arrange a marriage for her to Prince Neil. While trying to learn to love Neil, Emma crosses paths with the famous Captain Hook.
1. Chapter 1

**Destined to Love**

_Summary: This is a Captain SWAN fic! It's filled with destiny and unknown futures. Emma Swan must marry her true love by her twenty-fifth birthday or she will have her crown taken away and be banished from her kingdom. Her parents give her until her twenty-fourth birthday before they step in and arrange a marriage for her to Prince Neil. While trying to learn to love Neil, Emma crosses paths with the famous Captain Hook. Her feelings of dislike towards him are strong. How will he play a part in her already complicated life?_

_Okay here we go! It has been YEARS since I have written any fanfiction but I am in LOVE with Captain Swan so I figured I'd give it a go! Rating is just to be safe because there will be language and sexual themes throughout the whole story._

_Hope you enjoy! Let me know!_

**Chapter One- The Deal**

Emma Swan was no ordinary princess. Although she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming (yes THE Snow White and THE Prince Charming) she wasn't prim and proper and girly like you would expect. Emma was stubborn and hardheaded but most of all right now, she was pissed off.

"Mom, can't we just make another deal and get out of this?" Emma said frustrated. Her and her mother were in Emma's bedroom having the same conversation they had had at least once a month since Emma turned eighteen. She was now twenty-four, meaning this conversation was a regular occurrence now. The only difference is that each time they had the conversation Emma was a bit more irate since the deadline was approaching faster.

"Emma honey, I told you a million times before we are not making another deal with that horrible man. We are lucky this is all he asked for in return the first time. I know you are upset and as much as I hate to remind you again I will, we gave you your chance." Her mother answered annoyance showing through in her voice as much as she tried to hide it.

Emma would have felt sorry for her mother if her entire future wasn't looking so bleak. She knew her parents were going through a lot with the war that was bound to break out any day now against King Midas. However, she didn't have time to feel guilty now, she knew her mother wasn't going to budge on the subject but she still had to try, at least arguing with her got some of her aggression out in the process.

"Mom just because I didn't stumble upon true love so easily like you did doesn't mean that I don't deserve a fair shot at it." Emma argued, hoping to strike a chord in her mother.

"Emma honey," he mother replied looking into her eyes, "you know how I feel about true love. If you end up marrying Neil then that's fate's way of saying he is your true love. I don't know why you won't give him a chance."

Emma sighed. Yes she wasn't girly or prissy but she had grown up watching her parents, the definition of true love, therefore that made her somewhat of a closet romantic.

When Emma was three years old King Midas' wife Regina snuck into her bedroom at night and put a deadly curse upon the child. Her parents woke up the next morning and found Emma unconscious with a heart that was slowing down. The called every doctor in the land to try to come cure the child but after twelve hours they knew the curse was killing the child. No doctor could come up with a solution. That was when Rumpelstiltskin appeared. Rumpelstiltskin was a sorcerer whose past was very unknown, however he was famous for one thing: making deals.

In their time of need Rumpelstiltskin made a deal with Snow White and King Charming that he would save their daughter but it would come at a price. The price was that Emma had to marry her true love by her twenty-fifth birthday or she would be stripped of her throne and banished from the kingdom. The kingdom would then be automatically given to King Midas. Her parents at the time thought that this was a very fair trade and made the deal quickly. Rumple then cured the child and vanished.

The first eighteen years of Emma's life were wonderful. Her father taught her to swordfight and her mother taught her to read. Emma was introduced to her best friend Ruby at age eight and the girls had been inseparable since. She was happy, even though she was a princess her parents had taught her to think critically and encouraged her to voice her opinion, they said these traits would be important when ruling.

All of that changed abruptly on her eighteenth birthday. She was opening her presents in the courtyard that was filled with family and friends. She had been given many beautiful dresses and even some makeup (which she rarely wore), she was having a lovely time when her mother approached her with a small box.

"Here Emma honey, you have one gift left." She said smiling.

Emma quickly took the box and looked at it. "Who is it from? I don't see a card?" She asked her mother.

Snow's brow creased, "That is strange, because I don't see one either. Maybe it's inside?"

Emma quickly unwrapped the small box and opened it. All that was inside was a folded up sheet of paper. She opened it and read, 'Seven years…don't forget.' Emma quickly flipped the piece of paper over but found no signature. She looked up at her mother confused but found her mother looking at the sheet white as a ghost.

Before Emma could ask any questions Snow had rushed off to find Charming. The rest of the party went smoothly, Emma knew it wasn't the proper time to ask questions so she waited until after. She watched her parents go through the motions of having a good time, all the while she knew something was terribly wrong.

After the party her parents sat her down and told her the story. Emma was shocked to say the least. Her parents pretended it was no big deal and told her she had plenty of time to find her true love. She just had to start looking.

Immediately Emma started going out on dates regularly. Her parents tried to keep her dating schedule quiet and spaced out in the beginning because they didn't want the people in the kingdom to get the wrong impression about their daughter. As the years went on, Emma went out with many men. She had grown into a beautiful young woman so finding dates was never hard for the princess. The hard part Emma had was enjoying them. Most of the men she went out with she lost interest in before their dinner was over. Some of them had ulterior motives and only wanted to get to the throne. Her parents told her they would give her until she was twenty four before they stepped in.

Not all of Emma's dates were bad. She went out with the head of her father's guard a few times and actually enjoyed herself. His name was Graham and although he was certainly good-looking she never felt attracted enough to him to let it become anything serious. They became close friends but that was all. Unfortunately along the way Emma did find herself in bed with a few of her suitors (of course her parents didn't know that part). Most of them were the devilishly handsome ones who had just stopped in port for a night or two. They cared nothing for her title or for her once they were done with her.

Finally on her twenty-fourth birthday Emma's parents had sat her down and told her their plan.

"We found a husband for you," he mother said slowly because she knew Emma was a firecracker.

"He is a perfect match. He is already a prince so he is not after your title, he is also well-educated and very good in battle. His name is Prince Neil and he is King George's son." Her father explained to her.

Emma had heard of Prince Neil, she had heard all about his good looks from Ruby and about his bravery from Graham. She had seen him a few times at parties but had never interacted with him.

"You just expect me to fall in love with a man you've picked for me?" Emma said her temper rising.

"Emma honey, we gave you your chance. We gave you six years! I'm not saying you don't have a right to be picky, but I will not let you be stripped of your title because you can't find the right guy to settle down with. Prince Neil is a good match, we aren't matching you up with an ogre." Her mother stated firmly.

"What if I don't love him?" Emma asked stubbornly.

"You have a year to learn to love him. You have to learn to love him Emma, you have to give him a chance. If not you will not only be stripped of your title but you will be banished from our land. I'm sure Rumple foresaw you as a strong-willed girl and that is why he so easily made this deal with us. He knew that it wouldn't be easy for you and he is taking great joy in watching us suffer. We cannot let him win though. I will not lose you because of a deal." Her father said sternly.

So for the last four months Emma had been trying to love Neil, she tried to fantasize about him being her true love and them starting a perfect life together. However, as much as she liked Neil, she knew he wasn't her true love. She had watched her parents her whole life, she knew that her and Neil didn't have the connection they had. They laughed and spoke but they weren't destined to be together. Emma was quite certain that if she knew she felt that way, so would Rumpelstiltskin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Of course I don't own any of these characters or Neil wouldn't even be an option for Emma!_

_I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Reviews are always appreciated! I wasn't going to upload another chapter today but I was too excited not to. I also wanted to let you know that I will finish this story so expect a whole plot! The chapters will get longer as the story progresses! Onward!_

**Chapter Two: An Important Lunch**

After another pointless argument with her mother Emma put on a pale blue dress and her tan sandals and sprinted down the main staircase of the castle. She was late for her favorite meal of the week: breakfast with her two closest friends Ruby and Graham.

She rushed out the door into the courtyard where the outside table was set for breakfast. Every Monday the three friends had breakfast together to discuss the past weekend and what was coming up the next week. Even though they spent most weekends together Emma still enjoyed their carefree conversations.

Besides her parents Ruby and Graham were the only two who knew of the deal her parents had struck with Rumple. Her family had agreed not to tell Neil thinking it was their best shot if they let him fall in love with Emma naturally, not forced like Emma.

"We thought you had stood us up to stay in bed with Neil all morning," Ruby commented lightly when Emma sat down. She then flashed her friend a devious look.

"Shut up Ruby you know Neil and I haven't slept together," Emma replied rolling her eyes.

"I still have no idea why. Neil is hot. Your parents did an amazing job of matching you up with a fine piece of ass." Ruby said before taking a bite of her toast.

Before Emma could respond Graham chipped in, "You guys know how much I love these conversations with you about Neil's hotness."

"Oh Graham relax, we listen to all your boastings about the many women who fall into your bed regularly." Ruby replied.

"Fair enough," Graham replied with a smile. Graham tried to put on the lady's man front but really he was a softy deep down. He did occasionally take home a woman from the bar but it usually ended in him being too clingy for them. Another reason Emma could never have a serious relationship with him. He was a hell of captain for her father's guard but when it came to women he was a puppy.

"So what's on everyone's schedule this week?" Emma asked changing the subject.

"Your father has an important meeting today." Graham said in a hushed tone.

His tone immediately spiked Emma's interest. "A meeting with who? I haven't heard of any meeting." Emma answered.

"Well it's not public knowledge yet because of the person he is having the meeting with. It's actually a lunch I hear which I'm hoping doesn't go disastrous." Graham answered his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well Graham, spill the dirt, who the hell is this meeting with?" Ruby asked not bothering to keep her voice down even though Graham sent her a murderous look.

"Captain Hook." He answered softly.

"What? Seriously? The famous pirate who is said to be without a heart? Why the hell would my father meet with him? What would Captain Hook want with my father?" Emma asked worry filling her voice.

"I actually heard that it is your father who arranged this lunch. He must want something from Captain Hook." Graham answered.

"I hear he is gorgeous. I hear he just takes women and ravages them leaving them sore for a week." Ruby said bluntly with no sound of concern in her voice.

"Ruby!" Graham hissed.

"Ruby, you may have a sick interest with that but I have no interest in Captain Hook being anywhere near my kingdom. We've all heard the stories about him. He is supposedly the most fearsome Captain who has ever lived. He is a hellion." Emma answered irritated that her father would ask such a terrible man to come into her castle.

At that moment Emma saw her mother rushing out the door towards them.

"Emma, I forgot to tell you, you have an important lunch we need you to attend with us today. It's in the main dining hall at noon. I don't have time to go into details but Emma I tell you this now and do not disobey me. I want you to refrain from speaking at this lunch. Your father has some important issues to discuss and it needs to go as planned. We are inviting you as well because you are part of this family and deserve to know what is going on but under no circumstances are you to voice your opinion today at lunch. You may discuss it all you want later in the privacy of only our family but until then nothing." Her mother's look told Emma that she meant business, it was a look that intrigued Emma and made her nervous at the same time.

Emma simply nodded and then her mother rushed off.

"Well looks like that is settled, you are having lunch with the famous Captain Hook. I'd go put on another dress Emma, one that shows your amazing cleavage and maybe he'll give you a gift before he goes." Ruby said with a smirk. Emma didn't know if her friend was trying to lighten the mood or if she really was serious. Ruby never tried to hide her sexuality. Although she was raised wealthy she worked at the tavern outside of the castle as a bartender, which is how she knew all the gossip about everyone throughout the lands.

"Should I be worried?" Emma asked Graham ignoring Ruby's comment about her outfit.

"Honestly Emma I don't know. I know the kingdom is on the verge of a major war and your father is doing everything he can to try to protect his kingdom. I have no idea what he wants with Captain Hook but I would be careful at this lunch. I'd also listen to your mother's warning. I know you are a very opinionated woman, one of the many reasons we all love you, but I wouldn't go shouting my opinion off to Captain Hook."

"Of course not, but if he tries to threaten my family, I'm going to kick his ass."

_Hope you enjoyed! I already have the next couple chapters done too! Let me know what you think so far!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, I'm super excited about this story and have a few more chapters written already therefore I will give you all another chapter! Enjoy! Let me know what you think please! Reviews are very motivating!_

_As always I don't own these characters…_

**Chapter Three: Captain Hook**

Emma had changed her dress. Not because Ruby had told her to 'sex herself up' but because her mother had told her too. Although she wanted to argue she knew that her mother was under enough stress so she had changed into a dark blue floor length dress. It did expose minor cleavage but it made her look very formal and a few years older, which Emma thought she could use to her advantage if she needed to clobber Captain Hook.

As she exited her room she walked down the main staircase calmly. She felt as though the castle was colder than normal but brushed it off trying to keep herself grounded. She loved her parents and her kingdom and would do whatever needed to be done in order to make sure everyone was kept safe and happy.

She noticed there were more guards then normal in the main hallway leading to the dining room. Everyone had a very sullen look on their face and no one made eye contact with her. She walked briskly into the dining room and saw her parents stand up swiftly both of their faces wearing guarded expressions.

"Oh it's just Emma," her mother said softly touching her husband's hand as they both sat down again. She noticed there were no guards placed in the dining hall just outside the hall.

"Thanks Mom," Emma replied sarcastically hoping to lighten the extremely dark mood that was evident in the room.

"Emma do you remember your mother's instructors?" Her father asked her sternly, his voice surprising Emma. He always spoke to Emma with such affection and love and his voice now held nothing but seriousness.

"Yes father," Emma said softly before taking her seat next to her mother. Her father was at the end of the table with her mother to his left. The chair next to him on the right was empty for the moment.

She could feel him enter the room before she turned to see his face. The room seemed to drop even more in temperature and the silence in the castle was so quiet you could literally hear a pin drop. Emma felt like she was breathing too loudly.

She turned and saw him walk across the room towards her father. Her father and mother immediately stood up. Their stances remained cold but controlled. Emma stood up as well because she didn't know what else to do.

When she looked at him she was taken aback. He really was as attractive as Ruby had said. His dark hair that fell around his face in an untamed way grazed the face of man Emma could instantly tell could face hell dead on and not blink. He was tall and well-built, she could tell even though he wore a long leather coat. Emma saw him immediately take in his surroundings; his defenses were clearly up as well. He didn't shake hands with her father, only gave her parents a short nod. He then turned his face to look at Emma. His dark eyes locked on hers and for a moment Emma felt like the world had stopped. She saw the emotion stirring in them and knew he had stories and secrets behind his eyes. She could have sworn a look of surprise passed over his face but it was gone so quickly Emma decided she must have made it up. No matter how alarmed Emma was she refused to break their gaze. She wanted him to know that she wasn't weak and that he wasn't the one in control in her kingdom.

He finally broke their gaze, and Emma took silent victory as she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding in. Hook then raised his arm to point at the mad behind him who Emma hadn't even seen come in. That's when she first saw his hook.

She had thought that Captain Hook was a nickname for an unknown reason, she didn't think that he literally had a hook for a hand. This revelation further justified the fact that he was a very dangerous man.

"This is Smee," Hook said finally speaking. His voice was much smoother then Emma thought it would be. The man standing behind him was shorter then Hook and also not as built. He wore a fierce facial expression though but the look he gave Hook gave away his devotion to his captain. He also wore a red cap that Emma could tell was very old and in terrible shape, however she was sure that wouldn't matter to a pirate.

"I don't recall inviting anyone but you to this meeting Hook." The king responded calmly.

"That's Captain Hook," he snapped at the king, "and I wasn't stupid enough to walk into this hell hole of a palace by myself. Smee is my first mate and he goes where I do, is that understood?"

Emma saw her mother visibly wince, her father however held the pirates gaze. "Very well Captain Hook." He replied. Emma's jaw almost dropped. How dare he talk to her parents like that? They were rulers and above all good people. Emma felt her blood begin to boil.

"Now David, we don't need to go through the process of eating lunch. I'm not going to sit here and make small talk with you about your family and kingdom because frankly I don't give a shit about it. What I do want to know is, why you asked me to be here. I am a very busy man and my time is very valuable." Captain Hook stated staring directly at the king.

Emma was appalled. No one called her father by his first name alone. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Captain Hook, my family needs to eat and since the last time I checked you are still human so you might as well enjoy a free meal. It will not take long because we have important matters to discuss." The king answered not wavering under the pirate's gaze.

"I will say I'm impressed you don't have this room lined with guards. I'm sure you've heard the stories." Captain Hook said taking a flask from his pocket and taking a long swig.

"I am not worried about you harming me, and the matters we have to discuss are private." The king replied taking a sip of his water.

Just then an obviously very nervous server came in and set down salad plates in front of each member of the group.

"So speak on these matters, I don't have all day." The pirate captain replied picking up his fork and eating his salad in two bites.

"Very well, Captain Hook I need your help." The king stated simply.

Emma choked on her salad and her mother gave her a nasty glance.

Hook appeared to look surprised as well.

"You want my help. You have armies and guards and a whole kingdom of folks yet you call upon me for my help." Hook said staring at the king with new interest. "Why?" He added.

"Trust me, if I believed there was another option, any other option I would gladly take it before coming to you." The king replied his face still concealing his emotions, however Emma could read people especially those she loved and she knew asking this pirate captain was extremely difficult for her father.

"Okay, I'll bite. Help with what?" Hook asked. Emma was glad he asked the question because she very much wanted to know the answer as well.

"I need your help preparing and defending my kingdom in battle."

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Hook replied, Emma almost winced since no one ever used that word on her father.

"Unfortunately, I am not kidding you. You are the best when it comes to battle. You also have one trait that no one else in all the realms has." The king said.

"And what is that?" Hook asked.

"You are undefeated." The king replied simply. "You have been engaged in battle on almost a daily basis for hundreds of years. Your crew had taken out whole fleets of ships with few scratches. People tremble when they hear your name. You are immortal without being immortal."

Most people would take the king's words as a high compliment. Hook however, was not one of these people.

"We can agree that I am indeed brilliant," he said glancing at Emma and giving her a quick wink before turning a cold face to the king. "However, I will not help you."

'Good,' Emma thought, 'we don't want his help anyway'.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy Captain. I am willing to pay you though. What price is it you need to help us?" The king said trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

Hook suddenly rose to his feet with Smee beside him. "You don't have what I desire." He said simply.

"Captain Hook, my kingdom is on the brink of war with King Midas and we are not slated to win. I will do anything to not lose my kingdom." The king stood and stared firmly at Hook.

"David, I don't give a shit about your kingdom, you and King Midas can destroy each other for all I care." Hook answered at then looked at Smee and nodded towards the door. "Keep your free meal, it looks like you might not have many more to enjoy." He said as he walked out the door.

Once he left the room the king crumbled into his chair, his head in his hands. "David we will find another way," her mother told him softly.

Emma was out of her chair before she could think. She knew her mother and father had warned her to keep her tongue but she was not going to let this pirate talk to her father the way he did and get away with it. She grabbed the closest guard's sword on the way out the door ignoring her parents yelling after her.

_Well there's our introduction to Captain Hook! I hope you all enjoyed!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the much appreciated reviews! They are very motivating __ Here's the next chapter…and some Captain Swan action! Enjoy! _

_Again, I don't own these characters!_

**Chapter Four: Introductions**

Emma was out the castle's front door so quickly the guards and her parents had no time to stop her. She was livid like she had never been before. She was angrier now than when she had found out about Rumpelstiltskin's deal. Emma prided herself on her family's kindness and goodness. Her father was a fair king and her mother helped anyone in need. They did nothing to deserve the obvious slap to the face that Hook had given them.

"Hook!" Emma screamed madly chasing him down the castle's driveway. She knew she looked ridiculous running in her floor-length dress carrying a sword. She had left her shoes in the dining room before she began her run.

Hook turned around and didn't even try to disguise the surprise on his face when he turned around and found himself face to face with Emma's sword tip.

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced Hook," Emma stated her words running on adrenaline alone, she prayed it would last her through this conversation. "I'm Princess Emma." She gave him her fiercest look.

Hook recovered from his surprise quickly and locked eyes with Emma. Emma immediately began to feel the world fade away again.

"I told you it's Captain Hook." He replied forcing Emma out of her thoughts.

"To quote your famous words, I don't give a shit about your name Hook. What I do give a shit about is the way you spoke to my parents back there." Emma replied her blade still at Hook's throat.

Hook smirked at Emma, which further infuriated her.

"If you're looking for an apology love you are in the wrong place. While I appreciate what most people would consider an insane approach, I didn't do anything wrong, therefore I'm not apologizing." Hook said still not appearing affected by the blade Emma had at his throat.

"My parents are good people and they don't deserve to be treated like shit by you. They need your help, I'm sure you have nothing positive to go back to so why don't you just help them? I'm sure there is something you want." Emma hissed between clenched teeth.

Hook then without moving an inch lowered his gaze taking in as much of her appearance as possible with them being so close. He slowly inched his gaze up her body immediately causing an uncontrolled blush to form on Emma's cheeks. When he finally reached her eyes he smirked again, "I will admit you are quite attractive love, but I'm not really into exchanging sex for help."

Emma didn't think she could get any angrier but somehow he had pushed her to a whole new level of livid. "I wasn't fucking offering you sex," she replied pushing the blade into his throat a bit more, if she moved a millimeter more she knew she would draw blood.

"Wow the mouth on this one, I'm impressed." Hook replied now openly smiling at her.

Emma tried to ignore the effect of his smile. She now truly believed what Ruby had said about the way he bedded his women.

"I don't know how Rumpelstiltskin does these deals every day," Emma muttered to herself.

She suddenly found herself unarmed before she could blink, Hook had disarmed her, grabbed her and placed his extremely sharp hook to her throat. "What did you just say?" He hissed at her, no trace of his smile on his face. Emma looked into his eyes and saw madness. Her adrenaline was running out and she knew she was going to be in big trouble very soon once her fear caught up to her.

"Leave her alone Captain Hook, if you don't want to help that's fine but leave my daughter out of it." She heard her father's voice from behind her.

"In case you missed it David, your daughter followed me. However, you can have her." He said and shoved Emma towards her father. David caught Emma before she hit the ground. When Emma looked up Hook was gone .

* * *

Hook was running. This wouldn't be as alarming if he wasn't running like hell to get away and collect his thoughts. He boarded the Jolly Rodger and immediately went to his captain's quarters slamming the door behind him. He began to pace.

'How did she know that name? Why would she throw out Rumpelstiltskin's name? He had worked years to track Rumple, how did the girl carelessly throw his name around like she knew who he was and what he did?' His thoughts ran mad.

He was trying to contain his feelings and sort them out. He usually could remain calm as long as he wasn't in Neverland, his endless hell. He felt angry, so fucking angry, but that was nothing new, he'd been angry for years. He felt frustrated because now the girl held some information which would mean he would have to see her again. Part of him felt hopeful, not in wistful happily ever after way, but in a way where he felt like he could possibly make headway in his plan. He also felt confused, and that was the emotion he hated the most.

The girl had thrown him, well he couldn't really call her a girl, her full figure clearly spelled out that she was indeed a grown woman. He didn't care about King Charming's kingdom however he was even more reluctant upon exchanging glances with his daughter. At the table he felt drawn to her eyes, he knew she was holding a staring contest with him, which is why he had to look away because for a moment he felt himself wanting to stare into her eyes. Then after ending the lunch abruptly the same girl, who had been silent during the entire lunch had the nerve to chase him down and put a sword to his throat.

'She'd make a hell of a pirate,' he thought unable to control himself. He couldn't deny the fact that he had enjoyed working her up, she appeared to be an open book to him in their brief exchange and it didn't take much for him to know exactly what to say to piss her off even further.

He had to admit he admired her courage, she was probably one of very few people that would ever dare try to put a sword to his throat and she may be the only one who actually got away with it. He wasn't sure why he didn't slice her up on the spot for disrespecting him. However, as evil as his reputation said he was, he tried not to kill innocents, especially quick-witted innocent women with sharp tongues and deep eyes.

Deep eyes? What the hell was wrong with him? Who cared about her eyes? Everything he did was driven by one purpose and one purpose alone: revenge. And in that moment he made his decision on what he was going to do.

_Let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all of your kind reviews! I am really enjoying writing this story so far! I need something to pass the time until March!_

_Onto the next segment! Let me know what you think! As always I don't own these characters!_

**Chapter Five: Spark**

Emma was confused, and if there was one thing she really hated it was being confused.

After Hook disappeared Emma had been rushed into the castle by her father who quickly scolded her on her rashness and dangerous decision in chasing after Hook.

He hadn't bothered to ask her what they had talked about because her father had immediately retreated to the meeting room with her mother to try to determine their next move.

Graham dressed in full uniform rushed towards her through the main hallway, Ruby was close behind him.

"Why are you guys here?" Emma asked them a bit harsher then she intended.

"Well I'm working obviously and Ruby here heard about your run-in with Captain Hook so she immediately came up to the castle." Graham replied.

"How the hell did you hear about it already?" Emma asked Ruby.

"Emma, the whole town is talking about it. If you didn't want everyone to know you probably shouldn't have made a scene on the front yard of the castle." Ruby answered unfazed by Emma's edgy demeanor.

Emma hadn't even thought about the aftermath of her showdown with Hook when she was in the moment. She was so focused on getting her point across to the infuriating man that she didn't realize that they were in the middle of the lawn, free for everyone to see.

"I saw the whole thing happen, and I'm not going to lie I was too shocked to step in and try to help you. Although up until the very end I'd say you were handling your own rather well against the terrifying man." Graham commented.

"Emma I know I'm very blunt and devious but what the hell made you chase after a man who could have slit your throat in half a second?" Ruby asked clearly worried about her friend's actions.

"He...he insulted my family! He was downright rude! And his eyes..." Emma trailed off still confused about their meeting.

"What's was wrong with his eyes?" Graham asked.

Emma shook her head unable to answer.

"All right Emma, clearly you have a lot going on in your head. I'm sure you want to overthink the hell out of it but I have one question to ask." Ruby said looking directly at her friend.

"What?" Emma responded.

"Was he as gorgeous as they say he is?" Ruby asked a wicked smile across her face.

Graham sighed loudly.

Emma couldn't stop the blush the creep up her neck.

"That's what I thought." Ruby said before Emma could respond.

Many hours later her parents were still in the meeting room trying to hash out a plan on how to defeat King Midas. The sun had just set and Emma had spent most of the day overthinking the situation, just like Ruby had predicted. After Graham and Ruby left to go back to work she had spent most of the day in her room pacing. She couldn't understand what had triggered Hook. She knew her actions were rash and probably not intelligent but she knew she did the right thing in the moment. She had to defend her kingdom, if her parents thought it was right to try to get Hook to help them she somehow had to support that.

Even more frustrating Emma couldn't shake the feelings he had evoked in her in their brief exchange. He had managed to make her blush, and Emma never blushed. Obviously he was dashing and dangerous but Emma couldn't help but wonder what had made him into the horrible pirate he was.

The sun had just set and Emma decided to get some air. She would only allow herself to overthink the situation a bit longer and then tomorrow she would get up and get rid of all her thoughts about Captain Hook, the asshole clearly didn't want to help her kingdom anyway. She would insist she be involved in the planning of the battle and also try even harder to fall in love with Prince Neil. It was Wednesday night and Prince Neil would be travelling in for the weekend like he had every weekend during the last four months. His palace wasn't too far from her palace but during the week he had to attend royal matters, while on the weekend he was left to court her.

He did try as well. He did everything by the book. He took her out to a few meals, bid her goodnight without a kiss the first few dates, and acted like the perfect gentleman. He stayed in one of the castle guesthouses so she spent time with him Friday night when he arrived, all day Saturday, and Sunday morning before he left.

It took him a month to kiss her and Emma wasn't sure if it was because she made no indication of wanting him to or if he didn't feel the connection either. His parents had agreed to the marriage because they wanted to unite the two kingdoms under their son's rule. The few kisses they had shared were enjoyable but they lacked spark. He wasn't a bad kisser, in fact he was probably the most skilled kisser she had ever kissed, he just didn't make her toes curl or make her stop breathing like she had imagined most true love kisses to be like.

She would let him get to the next level this weekend. She would let him put his hands on her, maybe then she would feel some kind of spark or desire. Plus it had been awhile since she had been in bed with a man…

Before she could finish that thought she found herself pinned up against the courtyard wall with a hand over her mouth and something sharp on her throat.

"Screaming will get you nowhere love, if you scream I swear I will leave your kingdom behind to rot. However, at this moment I believe we may be able to help each other." She knew it was Hook even before he spoke or before she felt his hook on her throat. Every nerve in her body had stood up as soon as he had grabbed her. Plus the fact that his hard body was pressed up against hers, which she was sure why she found herself short of breath.

Emma gave a small nod although she was trying to shoot daggers out of her eyes at him.

Hook slowly removed his hand from her mouth. Everything in her told her to start screaming for the guards, however she found she couldn't open her mouth to yell.

They simply stared at each other for a moment, she wondered what was going on in his head. He had locked his eyes on her and Emma found herself speechless. Her whole body was on fire and she couldn't help but notice that he remained pressed against her, his mouth only a few inches from her. She had been through many intense situations before in her life but none of them were anything compared to this moment.

She knew she had to break the moment before it got any more intense, it took all of her mental capacity but she finally forced herself to speak.

"What the hell do you want?" Emma hissed at him.

_Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter you will find out what Hook wants! Let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone and Merry Christmas! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! I am so overjoyed by the amazing response to this story! You all are very kind! Thanks for the motivating words! To answer a few questions obviously a lot of the characters are OOC. As for the names being mixed between both lands, it's just the way I wrote it. I just picked the name that I felt fit the character well. I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with this chapter but it sets us up with a good starting point. Let me know what you think! THANKS AGAIN for the great kind comments! Happy Holidays all!_

**Chapter Six: The Agreement**

"What do you want?" Emma hissed at him.

"What do you know about Rumpelstiltskin?" Hook asked keeping his voice low in order to not draw attention into the courtyard.

Emma didn't answer immediately. It all made sense now though, she had made the offhand comment about Rumpelstiltskin making deals and that is what had launched Hook into his mad rage.

"Why does it matter to you?" Emma responded, avoiding the question.

"It's none of your damn business lass," Hook replied still pressed up against her body. Her thoughts briefly drifted back to what she was thinking about before Hook had rudely interrupted her, about how long it had been since a man had touched her.

"Can I have some space here pirate?" Emma asked glaring at Hook.

"You can't handle my presence love? You don't like my body pressed against yours?" Hook leered at her.

'No I can't handle it it's distracting,' Emma thought but out loud replied "No I don't like it pressed against me, you disgust me." She put as much conviction in her voice as possible, not wanting Hook to clearly know the effect he was having on her.

He smirked as if he read her thoughts and backed away only a bit, he left his hook at her throat.

"Now stop avoiding my question, what do you know about Rumpelstiltskin?" Hook repeated.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Emma countered. She wasn't ready to let go of the little information she had, she had to remain in control this time.

"Your family came to ME for help, therefore I have something your kingdom needs. It appears you may have some information that could be of use to me as well. In addition I do have a hook on your throat right now, that should be reason enough." Hook replied clearly trying to prove his dominance over Emma.

"Why do you want to know about Rumpelstiltskin?" Emma asked trying to appear less curious than she really was. If he knew she was intrigued she knew he would use that to his advantage.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm tracking him down so I can kill him." Hook replied, the seriousness in his eyes told Emma that he wasn't joking.

Killing Rumpelstiltskin now made Emma's situation a bit more complex. If Hook could successfully kill Rumple then Emma wouldn't have to fulfill her deal with him, therefore Emma wouldn't have to marry Prince Neil. This revelation turned the tables and actually made Emma want to help Hook.

"Very well Hook, I will help you in your quest to kill Rumpelstiltskin. However, there is a price. You must help my family in their battle against King Midas." Emma answered mentally excited that there might actually be a way for everyone to get what they want. Her parents would get the help they needed, Hook could accomplish a task he was clearly very passionate about, and Emma could get out of marrying Prince Neil. Everyone could win.

Hook was quiet for a moment, clearly weighing his options and trying to decide what decision would be best for him. She figured he was a selfish man and wanted to make sure he was getting the good end of the bargain. Emma wondered briefly what Rumpelstiltskin could have done to him to make him go to such great lengths to kill him. She would have asked Hook but her gut told her that he wouldn't tell her and it would make her seem like she cared far more than she did about Hook's dealings with Rumple.

"Agreed, now tell me what you know." Hook replied breaking Emma's thoughts.

Emma chuckled softly, "Uh uh pirate, why would I show you all my cards first? You have no obligation to uphold your side of the bargain after I've told you what I know. You are a pirate you would probably just leave town after I told you what I know. This is how it is going to work. I will tell you that I know exactly where Rumpelstiltskin will be sometime in the next year. I will not tell you the day or the place because then you will simply leave and return on that particular day. For all you know it could be any moment anywhere. Take it or leave it, that is my offer." Emma hoped she appeared less eager then she clearly was.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" Hook asked her.

"I'm not lying because I actually support your decision to kill Rumple. I think it would be beneficial to all parties involved. In fact, I'll help you find a way how to kill him, because I doubt stabbing him with a knife is going to destroy him." Emma replied looking intensely at Hook. She couldn't believe that after all this time and all her stressing out that this pirate, this vial terrible pirate could be the solution to her problems.

Hook lowered his hook from her throat slightly. "You will help me?" He asked and for a moment his eyes didn't show the rage and hostility in them.

Emma overwhelmed with the emotion his less sinister side showed simply nodded.

"Very well, I will be back in the morning to speak to David." Hook replied.

"Hook let's keep the details to ourselves…we don't want this getting more complicated by involving my parents. Just let them know you agreed to help them with the war, I'll deal with the rest. I'm sure they will pay your men and take care of you all while you are here." Emma said, she knew her parents would freak out and not support her and Hook's goal (shockingly enough her and Hook shared a common goal, something Emma was bound to overthink later).

"Whatever," Hook replied trying to look like he didn't care but Emma was good at reading people and she knew the thoughts in his head were going crazy as well.

"And Hook, can you try to be a bit more respectful to my parents?" Emma added, not sure why she was delaying his departure.

At that comment Hook lowered his hook to his side and flashed her a dazzling smile, "I'm a pirate love, I still don't care about your father's title therefore I will speak to him however I would like especially since I am helping him." He winked at Emma and then took off into the shadows leaving Emma to wonder what she had just agreed to. She had now inevitably forced her and Hook's paths to cross on a regular basis.

* * *

As Hook followed the shadows of the streets back to his ship he wondered what the hell he had just agreed to. He was no hero, and he had no intention of being the hero that saved David's kingdom. He had however gotten much farther with his plan and he felt closer than ever to fulfilling his revenge. Now that thought excited him.

He also couldn't deny the fact that he had mixed feelings about working with the princess. She had played her cards well; it was as though she could predict his next move before he did it. She had worded their entire conversation perfectly, leaving him no option but to trust her and help out her kingdom. Trust…no that word was a bit too meaningful; he didn't fully trust the princess. He was however quite shocked that she had agreed to help him kill Rumpelstiltskin. 'That terrible man must have something over her as well,' he thought, finding himself even more motivated to kill Rumple than ever before.

He would follow their agreement, he would help her father and their kingdom and then he would finally get the sweet revenge he had waited for. As he approached his ship he actually felt himself smile a real smile for the first time in a long time.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoy! The next chapter will be the outcome of what happens when Hook goes to David and agrees to help his kingdom!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everyone! I hope your holidays were wonderful! I've been so busy at work lately which is why I haven't had time to update, however do not fret I did not forget about my story! Thank you all again for the kind reviews they are very motivational! Onto the next chapter…_

**Chapter 7: Arrangements**

"Emma honey, wake up! Wake up!" A voice said causing Emma to stir in her sleep.

"Mommm," Emma groaned sounding like a toddler instead of a grown woman.

"Emma, now is not the time to sleep. Something big has happened." Snow replied. Emma rubbed her eyes and sat up and saw her mother sitting on the edge of her bed. She glanced at the clock it read six-thirty.

"What is so important to wake me up at six-thirty am, the sun hasn't even been up a full hour, nothing that dramatic could have occurred." Emma replied annoyed at her mother's early morning persistence.

"Your father and I were up all night in the meeting room tossing around ideas when Captain Hook showed up bright at early at six am to have a conversation with your father." Her mother's voice was clearly excited.

"Six am? What an ass." Emma muttered even though she knew her mother didn't approve of her language.

"You don't sounds surprised…" Her mother trailed off still looking at Emma.

"Mom do you know what Hook came to say?" Emma asked changing the subject.

At first she didn't think her mother would let her topic change fly but after a long pointed look she finally answered, "I'm not sure what he said. He said he wanted to speak only with David, so naturally I ran up here to tell you of the potential good news."

"Well Mom, thanks for the wakeup call. Actually I think I'll go down and thank Hook myself." Emma commented pulling the covers off herself.

"Hook? Didn't you hear you are supposed to only call him Captain Hook?" Her mother said sarcastically.

"I don't care what he told us to call him, I'm calling him Hook. He has no authority over me." Emma replied followed by a yawn.

"Emma, what did you and Captain Hook discuss yesterday in your heated exchange?" Snow asked Emma giving her a curious stare.

"Mom, I was defending you and Dad and our kingdom. I didn't like that he thought he could come in and be a complete asshole to you guys and talk down to you like that. I needed to put him in his place." Emma stated getting out of bed.

"And did you manage to put him in his place?" Her mother asked.

Emma thought about both of their exchanges yesterday and she could feel her strong emotions about the situation stir. "Mom it's way too early for this conversation, but yes I do feel I somewhat put him in his place."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Her mother walked over to the door and opened it.

"King Charming would like to see you both in the dining room." Graham said to the queen.

Snow nodded to Graham and then closed to door to face her daughter.

Emma was already dressed in white capris and a white sleeveless top. She quickly followed her mother down the stairs wondering what kind of situation she would have to deal with this early.

* * *

Snow and Emma entered the dining hall and saw the King and Captain Hook sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"There they are, good morning darlings." The king said with a smile on his face.

Hook didn't even glance their way but Emma could see him tense slightly.

"Thanks for the wake-up call Hook," Emma said still annoyed about being up so early.

Hook looked up and gave Emma a sly grin while replying, "I'm sorry princess next time I wake you up I'll make sure it's much more…enjoyable for you." He then added a wink.

Emma felt the uncontrollable blush and fought the urge to cuss, but didn't want Hook to be able to tell even more that he was having an effect on her.

"Enough," her father said firmly. "Captain just because we will be working together doesn't mean you have the chance to leer at my daughter and say completely inappropriate comments."

"Don't take it out on me because your daughter is an open book and puts herself in these situations." Hook said still smiling at Emma. She knew he was smiling because he somehow did know how to push Emma's buttons and get her worked up even at the crack of dawn.

"You're an ass," Emma answered lamely, unable to control herself.

"Okay enough, I'm stepping in before this gets out of hand. Now from this brief and obviously delightful conversation I can come to the conclusion that for some reason Captain Hook has decided to help us." Snow interrupted and Emma tore her gaze away from Hook embarrassed at being childish again. She didn't know why the Captain could drive her up the wall so easily, it was very unsettling.

"Yes my dear that is correct," David answered, smiling softly at his wife.

"The only question I have about the situation is why? Yesterday you wanted nothing to do with our family or our kingdom. Now all of a sudden you had some kind of epiphany and decided to be a good guy and help us out? I don't buy it." Snow said looking at Captain Hook intently.

"Dear I asked him the same thing and he said…Emma had convinced him and knows his terms." David said slowly because he knew his wife wouldn't like what she was hearing.

"What?! Emma what are you thinking? What could you possibly have that this terrible man would want? No offense Captain Hook but our first meeting is still fresh in my head." The queen answered.

"None taken, milady." Hook replied clearly amused by the outburst of the usually reserved queen.

"Mom, thanks for the compliment." Emma replied dryly.

"Honey, you know I don't mean to offend you but if you think you are going to offer yourself as payment to Captain Hook, I will not accept it. We will find another way." Snow said quickly looking at her daughter.

Emma again blushed. 'Since when did I blush so much?' She thought frustrated before replying assertively, "Mom, I am not…offering myself to Captain Hook, good God what do you take me for? Hook and I have some…common interests, which I do not want to discuss with you. I assure you though; it is not harmful to me. Trust me, you worry about the kingdom I will take care of the rest. If you expect me to rule one day you have to start trusting me with some big decisions."

Her mother looked like she wasn't going to back down so her father jumped in, "Snow, we will figure out the details later, right now we need to come up with some arrangements on how the battle planning will work. First, since it appears you will be staying awhile I need to become acquainted with your men, and your men should familiarize themselves with our kingdom. I need to make some type of formal announcement to ensure their safety and to make sure my people are not at harm as well. Do you give me your word Captain that your men will bring no harm or trouble to our kingdom during our planning?"

"My word? Very well, yes your majesty my crew will not harm anyone in your kingdom. In fact they will probably enjoy the mini break from all the high drama. Too much anxiety is never good for the soul." Hook said winking at Emma again. Emma wanted to throw her knife at him.

"Do you have a twitching eye Captain?" Emma asked sweetly.

Hook looked at her with the most innocent face Emma thought he could muster up and replied, "No love, I have no clue what you are talking about." He looked so ridiculous trying to look innocent that Emma almost laughed.

"A ball!" Her mother exclaimed causing Emma to give her a confused look.

"We will have a ball, tomorrow to welcome the pirates into our kingdom. David you can give a formal address and Captain you can go around and make nice with the good people of our kingdom." Snow explained.

Hook's eyebrows shot up, "A ball? Make nice? Neither of those terms are pirate term your majesty. I will be quite the…how do they say it…fish out of water if you know what I mean. I'm not going to make nice to the people of your kingdom, did I not make myself clear before that I really don't give a shit about your kingdom?" Hook replied.

This time the queen wasn't backing down though. "Captain, I understand that you do not really care about our kingdom, however there is obviously something you want, God knows what, but it was obviously enough to bring your rude ass back into our dining room. I didn't say you had to go around and be a fairy. However, if you make your presence known to our kingdom it will be much easier and quicker to make battle plans and obtain whatever goal you came here to obtain. If the king and I don't have to take time out of our day to reassure our people that your people are harmless we will have more time to complete the task at hand."

Emma had to give her mother credit; she always ruled and argued with strength and logic.

Hook must have had the same thought because he nodded. "Very well Snow, I will attend your ball and bring my men. However, do not expect dancing and bonding, we didn't come here to make friends. Your husband promised me that my men would be paid and taken care of, if they need to attend this silly dance party in order to fulfill their side of the bargain then so be it."

Snow nodded in response, "Emma and I will arrange the plans and then send word to you about the arrangements. Once the ball is over we will work in overdrive on these battle plans, so you might as well get your rest while you can."

"Hmm very well," Hook replied standing up clearly finished with the conversation.

The king stood up as well and shook the pirate's hand briefly. "See you tomorrow," he said as Captain Hook turned towards the door.

He was almost out of the room when he turned back and looked at Emma, "Wear something low-cut for me tomorrow lass, I'll be looking forward to it." He winked and the left the room leaving a red-faced Emma behind to listen to her parent's outbursts.

* * *

_I made it a bit longer for you all for your patience! You guys are the best! Let me know what you think! _


End file.
